Current three-dimensional (3D) depth cameras include a conventional camera, an infrared laser projector, and an infrared camera (and sometimes a microphone array) to measure depth of an image, to enable gesture-based interaction, face recognition, immersive video conferencing and collaboration, gaming, and 3D scanning. The infrared projector may project a grid (in infrared light, which is invisible to human eye) onto the scene and the infrared camera may record it to compute depth information. 3D cameras may be stand-alone or may be integrated into computers, such as desktops, laptops, tablets, 2-in-1 computers, and the like. Current depth cameras, when in use, may require substantial energy consumption from an imager and processing units. For example, current 3D cameras may need to repeatedly capture numerous images (e.g., about ten or so total) to produce a single depth image with desired precision.